


Punainen tapaus

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Siellä hän olisi ja katsoisi osaisiko vielä elää niin kuin muut ihmiset. Hän ei aikonut ryhtyä epätoivoiseksi mutta oli kuullut, että jotkut kaipasivat salakuljettajia viemään tavaraa rajan yli Meksikoon ja että se oli vaarallista työtä jossa saattoi päästä hengestään.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olen kirjoittanut viime aikoina välillä originaalijuttuja jotka maalailevat sellaisesta kuvitteellisen Villin Lännen kuvittelusta ja tämä on hieman samaa osastoa. Tämä viittaa sellaisiin historiallisiin tapahtumiin joista tiedän hyvin vähän ja sekin tieto on peräisin lähinnä Wikipediasta, jos asiavirheitä tai muita väärinymmärryksiä löytyy niin nykikää ihmeessä minua virtuaalisista hihoista!

Kun kapteeni John Watson kaksi vuotta sodan loppumisen jälkeen ratsasti länteen, hän ei enää tiennyt mitä oli etsimässä. Toisinaan hän seurasi samoja reittejä kuin kaikki muut, ja silloin hän yritti puhua ihmisten kanssa, kuunnella tarinoita ja hymyillä oikeissa kohdissa, mutta hän tajusi pian että hänen kykynsä sellaiseen olivat jopa huonommat kuin ennen sitä kaikkea. Hän oli liian hidas nauramaan, ja niinpä hän alkoi kääntää hevosensa, pienen tamman jonka oli ostanut Texasista, yhä useammin sivuun vankkureiden kovaksi rouhimilta teiltä. Hän tiesi että se oli vaarallista ja ratsasti kanjoneihin jotka olivat täynnä kengättömien hevosten jälkiä, ja revolveri painoi hänen lonkkaluutaan vasten ja sai hänen hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Hän seurasi teitä joita uskoi intiaanien käyttävän mutta pysytteli kuitenkin parhaansa mukaan sivussa kaikesta ikävästä, koska ei hän ollut täällä tappamassa itseään. Niin hän sanoi itselleen ja tamma käänsi korviaan hänen suuntaansa ja jatkoi kävelemistä.  
  
Sodassa hän ei ollut tiennyt minkä takia taisteli, ja toisinaan hän huomasi pohtivansa sitä yhä. Hän oli värväytynyt melkein saman tien kotona Virginiassa, missä hänen isänsä oli jo melkein ryypännyt itsensä hengiltä, sisko oli karannut hieman ennen sodan syttymistä ja asui nyt huhujen mukaan pohjoisvaltioissa naisen kanssa, ja äiti oli yrittänyt halata häntä sinä iltana kun hän oli lähtenyt. Hänen isoisällään oli ollut orjia mutta hänen isänsä oli myynyt kaiken mitä vain saattoi myydä, ja niinpä hän ei ollut missään vaiheessa ollut aivan varma, saattoiko hän sanoa olevansa mukana puolustaakseen tätä elämäntapaa, etelävaltioiden tapaa olla. Hän oli kuitenkin nauttinut siitä kaikesta hulluudesta, ja sen hän oli tajunnut kunnolla vasta sitten, kun luoti oli mennyt läpi hänen olkapäästään. Hän oli melkein kuollut kuumeeseen siinä hätäisesti kasatussa kenttäsairaalassa lähellä Mississippiä, jonne hän oli ajelehtinut sodan aikana tietämättä miksi ja viitsimättä kysyä, ja kun oli alkanut näyttää siltä ettei hän kuolisikaan, hän oli nilkuttanut toista jalkaansa ja toinen käsi oli tärissyt niin kuin vankkurit möykkyisellä tiellä.  
  
He olivat antaneet hänen ottaa hevosen ja hän oli yrittänyt olla kiitollinen. Hän oli notkunut muutaman kuukauden melkein tyhjissä lähikaupungeissa. Hän ei ollut voinut ryhtyä juomaan, koska se muistutti häntä liikaa isästä, eikä hän ollut halunnut lähteä, koska ehkä hän voisi vaihtaa nimensä ja mennä takaisin, tai ehkä sodassa tulisi oikein synkkä vaihe ja he tarvitsisivat kaikki miehet, myös ne jotka nilkuttivat ja joiden olkapää oli mennyttä eikä toinen käsi pystynyt pitelemään kiinni mistään. Ja sitten sota oli loppunut ja hän oli juonut itsetehtyä viinaa jota yhdellä hampaalla hymyilevä mies oli myynyt hänelle saluunan takaa, ja myöhemmin hän oli katunut sitä ja oksentanut motellin sänkyyn. Hänellä ei ollut ollut enää mitään minne palata, ja niinpä hän oli lähtenyt jalkaisin hieman ennen auringonnousua ja suunnannut länteen.  
  
Hän ei koskaan saapunut perille, koska hän ei ollut menossa minnekään. Useimmista kaupungeista hän ratsasti suoraan läpi ja joissain hän viipyi pari yötä. Mitä kauemmaksi länteen hän saapui, sitä pienemmäksi kaupungit kävivät. Vähän aikaa hän mietti olisiko pitänyt mennä San Franciscoon, mutta se tuntui vetävän ihmisiä niin kuin sillä kohti karttaa olisi ollut kuoppa, ja lopulta hän päätti ettei pääsisi sinne saakka. Hän pysähtyisi kauan ennen sitä jonnekin missä olisi hiekkaa ja aurinko paistaisi hätkähdyttävän korkealta ja tuuli kuljettaisi pölyä hevosten kavioiden ympärillä ja jos lakeja olisi, kukaan ei valvoisi niitä liian tarkasti. Siellä hän olisi ja katsoisi osaisiko vielä elää niin kuin muut ihmiset. Hän ei aikonut ryhtyä epätoivoiseksi mutta oli kuullut, että jotkut kaipasivat salakuljettajia viemään tavaraa rajan yli Meksikoon ja että se oli vaarallista työtä jossa saattoi päästä hengestään.  
  
Kun hän tuli siihen kaupunkiin, hän ajatteli pysähtyä vain hetkeksi. Hänellä oli jano. Tamma roikotti hiestä märkää kaulaansa liian alhaalla eikä ollut kahteen päivään suostunut laukkaamaan askeltakaan. Hän sitoi sen saluunan edessä olevaan puomiin valppaan ruunikon viereen ja irrotti satulalaukut, vaikka ei niissä mitään arvokasta ollut. Hän tarkisti että ase painoi edelleen lonkkaluuta vasten ja käveli sitten sisään.  
  
”John?” joku sanoi. ”John Watson?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Saluuna oli pölyinen ja pimeä ja haisi laittomalta viinalta. Ihmisiä oli vain kourallinen, mutta yksi heistä tuijotti nyt häntä baaritiskiltä ja hymyili leveästi. Kun hän ei tehnyt mitään, mies ojensi hänelle kättään.  
  
”Mike Stamford”, mies sanoi, ”tapasimme Richmondissa joitain vuosia sitten.”  
  
1862\. John oli ollut Richmondissa 1862, ja saatuaan hevosen ja aseen hän oli lähtenyt sieltä heti ensimmäiseen taisteluun johon hänet vain oli päästetty. Hän kuitenkin muisti miehen. Mike Stamford oli tarjonnut hänelle olutta ja hän oli yrittänyt kaataa sitä huomaamatta hiekkaan, ja sitten Mike oli kysellyt tytöistä joita hän jättäisi kotipuoleen sydän särkyneenä, ja hän oli ajatellut äitiään ja siskoaan.  
  
Nyt Mike joi viskiä. John painoi kyynärpäät kiinni pöytään jolla tuntui olevan hiekkaa ja kuunteli, mutta Mike ei antanut hänen kuunnella kauaa vaan alkoi kysellä. Mike halusi tietää mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut, joku oli nimittäin sanonut että häntä oli ammuttu, ja hän sanoi että häntä oli ammuttu. Mike kysyi miksi hän oli tullut tänne kaikista maailman paikoista, tänne sivistyneen maailman reunan toiselle puolelle, ja hän oli hiljaa ja mietti mitä Mike teki täällä. Mike kysyi mitä hän aikoi nyt tehdä ja hän sanoi ettei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, ja että hän ehkä haluaisi huoneen yöksi mutta hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut rahaa ja kuka muka jakaisi huoneen hänen kanssaan.  
  
Mike naurahti.  
  
John ei aikonut kysyä mutta kysyi sittenkin. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Olet jo toinen ihminen tänään joka sanoo minulle noin.” Mike katsoi häntä ystävällisesti niin kuin mies joka on tavannut vanhan ystävän, ja hän tunsi itsensä huijariksi.  
  
Hetken päästä hän seurasi Mikea, kun mies käveli rauhallisin askelin kohti majataloa, jonka toinen puoli näytti olevan rakenteilla ja toinen romahtamassa. Paikka vaikutti paremmalta kuin useammat missä hän oli nukkunut, mutta Mike ei kävellytkään puoliksi maalatulle etuovelle vaan kiersi sivukujalle. Jostain kuului kummallista ääntä niin kuin jotain olisi hakattu. John otti aseen vyöltä ja poisti varmistuksen ja Mike katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi ollut huvittunut. Sen jälkeen hän yritti muistella, mitä kaikkea oikeastaan tiesi Mikesta ja kuinka paljon hänen hevosestaan saisi täkäläisessä mustassa pörssissä, mutta kun hän alkoi harkita pakenemista, he astuivat talon taakse ja hän pysähtyi.  
  
”John”, Mike sanoi, ”tässä on Sherlock Holmes.”  
  
Sherlock Holmes lakkasi hakkaamasta alastonta kuollutta miestä ratsupiiskalla ja käänsi katseensa Johniin. ”Virginia vai Mississippi?”  
  
John avasi suunsa ja maistoi hiekan. Mike vilkaisi häntä katseella joka olisi voinut olla myötätuntoinen. Sherlock Holmes kääntyi ympäri ja löi piiskansa vielä kerran ruumiiseen, ja sitten mies heitti piiskan maahan, kääri mustan paitansa hihat paremmin kyynärpäihin ja työnsi toisella kädellään tummia kiharaisia hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan. John nielaisi, mutta hänen kurkussaankin tuntui nyt olevan hiekkaa. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Virginia vai Mississippi?” Sherlock Holmes toisti ja kohotti sitten kulmiaan. ”Molemmat? Ehdit moneen paikkaan ennen kuin sait luodin olkapäähän. Soitan toisinaan viulua öisin, häiritseekö se sinua?”  
  
”Viulua?”  
  
Sherlock huokaisi raskaasti. ”Jousella soitettava kielisoitin, olet varmasti kuullut siitä. Jos aiomme jakaa huoneen, meidän on hyvä tietää toistemme ärsyttävimmät tavat, tosin minun täytyy lisätä että olen äärimmäisen hyvä soittaja.”  
  
”Huoneen?” John toisti ja vilkaisi Mikea. ”Kuka tässä on sanonut mitään huoneen jakamisesta?”  
  
”Minä”, mies sanoi ja kumartui tutkimaan ruumiin selkää. ”Sanoin Mikelle aamulla että kultani alkaa loppua ja koska en millään viitsisi sähköttää veljelleni, olisi paras löytää joku jonka kanssa jakaa huone muutaman yön. Nyt Mike raahaa luokseni sotilaan, joka on viimeiset kaksi vuotta ratsastanut ympäri länttä ja yrittänyt etsiä vaikeuksia joihin voisi työntää kaulansa.” John veti henkeä ja mies kääntyi vilkaisemaan häntä. ”Vai oletko tehnyt jotain muutakin? Mielenkiintoista.”  
  
”Ällistyttävää”, John sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. Hänen suunsa maistui hiekalta. Sekä Mike että Sherlock Holmes jähmettyivät paikoilleen ja katsoivat häntä.  
  
”Ällistyttävää?” Holmes toisti.  
  
John nyökkäsi. Nyt mies tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä hänen lävitseen, ja hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja pyyhkäisi kämmenselällä otsalle valuvan hien. ”Mitä ihmiset sitten yleensä sanovat?”  
  
”Painu helvettiin”, Holmes sanoi kuulostaen edelleen hämmentyneeltä, ja John otti rahisevan askeleen eteenpäin hiekassa ja kieltäytyi katsomasta alastoman miehen takapuolta, joka näytti sinertyvän mustelmista.  
  
”John Watson”, hän sanoi, ojensi kättään ja rykäisi sitten. ”John.”  
  
”Sherlock”, mies sanoi ja tarttui hänen käteensä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Huone oli pieni mutta siellä oli kaksi sänkyä, yöastia, kulahtanut matto ja jopa kirjoituspöytä, jonka ääressä hän voisi istua puhdistamassa asettaan. Hän laittoi aseen pöydälle ja sitten takaisin vyölle. Sherlock seisoi hänen takanaan ja ilmeisesti odotti jotain, mutta hän ei ollut juurikaan puhunut ihmisten kanssa viikkoihin, jotka tuntuivat vuosilta, eikä hän enää muistanut miten se tehtiin. Niinpä hän kääntyi ympäri, katsoi Sherlockia silmiin ja sitten minne tahansa muualle, käveli lähimmälle sängylle ja istuutui.  
  
”Osaat käyttää tuota asetta”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Helvetin hyvin.” Se oli ainoa asia mitä hän osasi tehdä. Sodassa hän oli oppinut myös sitomaan haavoja, koska haavoja oli aina tarjolla, sellaisia joita tuli kun luoti raapaisi miehen ohimoa mutta kieltäytyi lävistämästä koko päätä ja sellaisia joita tuli kun kanuunankuula putosi aivan viereen ja hevonen kuoli alta ja sääri ruhjoutui kun se kaveri, jonka vieressä oli nukkunut edellisenä yönä, kaatui hevosineen päälle.  
  
”Mainiota. Täällä on tehty muutama kummallinen itsemurha viime aikoina.”  
  
John ajatteli _kummallista itsemurhaa_ eikä ymmärtänyt mitä se mahtoi tarkoittaa mutta piti kuitenkin suunsa kiinni. Sherlock katsoi häntä ja näytti kiemurtelevan kalliissa vaatteissaan, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti kuinka paljon miehen paita oli mahtanut maksaa ja missä sellaisia edes myytiin, ei ainakaan missään missä hän oli koskaan käynyt. Kangas näytti siltä että jos olisi painanut kätensä siihen, se olisi ollut aivan sileää kämmenen alla. Hän nuolaisi alahuultaan, ja sitten hän tajusi että Sherlock tuijotti häntä ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja tuli samalla ikään kuin keinuttaneeksi lantiotaan, ja hän mietti mitä helvettiä sellainen mies teki näin kaukana lännessä.  
  
”Ne eivät ole itsemurhia”, Sherlock sanoi ja hidas hymy nousi miehen kasvoille, ”mutta en tiedä vielä miten ne tehdään. Aina sama juttu, joku ampuu itsensä omalla revolverillaan, ja hiekassa on kahdet jäljet mutta ketään toista ei näy eikä myöskään kenenkään toisen verta. Niitä on tapahtunut kolme viikon aikana ja nyt neljäs, koska sheriffi ratsastaa parhaillaan meitä kohti.”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyi ja hyppäsi seisomaan. Polvi notkahti hänen allaan ja hänen piti ottaa sängystä tukea, _helvetti_ , jos hän olisi vain saanut sen olkapäähän osuneen luodin kymmenen senttiä alemmas… mutta sellaista ei voinut ajatella nyt. Hän otti tukea seinästä ja pääsi ikkunan luo, ja hän näki miten sheriffi kiinnitti hevosen hänen tammansa viereen ja astui sitten rappuset etuovelle hypäten joka toisen yli.  
  
”Hänellä on kiire”, Sherlock sanoi, ”mahtavaa, viikkoihin ei ole tapahtunut mitään mielenkiintoista mutta nyt tämä… _John._ ”  
  
John suoristi selkänsä ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. ”Niin?”  
  
”Tähän liittyy luultavasti väkivaltaa”, Sherlock sanoi matalalla äänellä, ”voi olla ikävä näky, enkä voi väittää ettetkö joutuisi luultavasti hengenvaaraan. Haluatko tulla mukaan?”  
  
”Totta hitossa”, John sanoi juuri kun sheriffi työnsi oven auki ja astui kynnyksen yli.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Samana iltana hän katsoi miten Sherlock Holmes otti takkinsa ja ratsupiiskansa, käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja juoksi rappuset alas, ja hetkeä myöhemmin irrotti hevosen majatalon edessä olevasta puomista, nosti laukan ja ratsasti kohti erämaata, jossa aurinko laski vielä himmeän oranssina hohtavien vuorten yllä kaiken sen pölyn ja hiekan takana. Sheriffi Lestrade pudisteli päätään niin kuin olisi halunnut sanoa, että juuri tuollaista Sherlock Holmesilta saattoi odottaakin eikä siitä pitänyt liiemmin piitata, mutta Johnilla oli paha aavistus eikä se laantunut edes silloin, kun hän muisteli kaikkia muita elämänsä pahoja aavistuksia ja sitä miten säännönmukaisesti ne olivat käyneet toteen. Hän sanoi käyvänsä heittämässä vettä ja tarkisti että revolveri oli yhä vyöllä, ja sitten hän juoksi portaat alas koska hänen polvensa tuntui yhtäkkiä parantuneen ja irrotti hevosensa puomista ja ratsasti ripeää ravia Sherlockin perään.  
  
Aurinko maalasi syviä varjoja hiekkaan. Pöly tuoksui. Hampaat kirskuivat kun niitä puri yhteen. Hevonen pärskähteli mutta suostui silti juoksemaan. Esiliinoja pitävät naiset sulkivat ikkunaluukkuja. John Watson piteli ohjia toisella kädellä ja toisella tunnusteli revolveria, jota hän ei aikonut käyttää, koska sota oli takana ja niin kaikki muukin ja nyt hän oli vain tavallinen ihminen joka ratsasti kauas länteen ja toivottavasti katosi sinne. Hän painoi kantapäänsä tiukemmin tamman kylkiin ja seurasi jälkiä joita Sherlockin hevonen oli jättänyt hiekkaan, ja sitten jäljet kaartoivat kaupungin ulkopuolelle ja hän ravasi niin kapean kujan läpi että ikkunaluukut melkein hipoivat hänen hartioitaan, ja tamma pudisteli kaulaansa ja hän hoputti sitä, koska hän oli melko varma että kohta tapahtuisi jotain pahaa ja hänellä oli kiire jos hän aikoi olla silloin paikalla. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi miellyttävästi rintalastaa vasten.  
  
Lopulta hän näki Sherlockin. Mies seisoi suojaisassa kohdassa kaupungin takana revolveri kädessä, ja revolverilla mies osoitti omaa päätään. John pysäytti tamman niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja hyppäsi maahan, eikä kumpikaan miehistä kääntynyt katsomaan häntä. Sherlockin edessä seisova mies näytti nukkavierulta, jopa onnettomammalta kuin John itse, ja myös tällä oli kädessään revolveri joka osoitti suoraan miehen omaan ohimoon. Tuuli nosti hiekkaa maasta ja pyöritti sitä, ja oranssi väri jossa koko maailma kylpi alkoi muuttua punaiseksi, ja John ajatteli naista jonka he olivat löytäneet hiekasta vesitornin takaa, sitä joka oli yrittänyt kirjoittaa hiekkaan ja jonka ympärillä veri oli hiljaa etsinyt kuoppia joihin valua.  
  
John kuvitteli kuulevansa jonkun laskevan. Sherlock nosti leukaansa ja tuijotti edessään olevaa miestä suoraan silmiin, ja laskeva aurinko valui Sherlockin yli eikä John ollut koskaan nähnyt yhtä kaunista miestä, tai käsittämätöntä, tai eriskummallista, tai hullua, ja hän oli sentään ollut sodassa.  
  
_Kahdeksan_ , joku sanoi, ja silloin se toinen mies kaatui selälleen hiekkaan.  
  
John painoi revolverin takaisin vyölleen. Hänen kätensä ei tärissyt. Hänen polvensa oli vakaa. Hän näki miten Sherlock pudotti revolverin käsistään, _idiootti_ , se olisi voinut laueta pudotessaan ja osua Sherlockia jalkaan, mutta sitten Sherlock kumartui kaatuneen miehen puoleen ja John nosti jalkansa jalustimeen. Kun hän oli satulassa, hän käänsi tamman ympäri ja laukkasi pois niin kovaa kuin tamma jaksoi mennä, ja sydämenlyönnit hidastuivat hitaasti hänen rinnassaan. Hiekka ei noussut näin korkealle, punainen väri alkoi vaihtua ruskeaan, tuuli tuoksui puhtaalta ja erämaa avautui kaikkialla hänen ympärillään. Hän voisi mennä aivan minne tahansa.  
  
Hän palasi motellihuoneeseen, pakkasi laukkunsa ja istui sitten sängyllä ja kieltäytyi ajattelemasta, että odotti Sherlockia. Odottaessaan hän ehti miettiä kaikenlaista. Hän mietti sotaa joka oli tehnyt hänestä tällaisen, ja sitten hän mietti että ehkä hän kuitenkin oli aina ollut mitä oli, ja ehkä sota oli vain kuorinut hänestä sen kaiken muun ja jättänyt tämän jäljelle. Hän piti kättään revolverilla ja hänen kätensä oli niin vakaa että sillä olisi voinut vaikka ampua miehen kolmenkymmenen metrin päästä. Hän katsoi miten hiekka nieli auringon ja miten viimeinen valo liukui seinää pitkin ylös ja katosi, ja hän mietti sitä miten ehkä hänen täytyisi sulkea ikkuna jotta ei tulisi kylmä, ja ehkä hänen täytyisi ratsastaa pois. Jos Sherlock kertoisi Lestradelle, hänet hirtettäisiin huomenna. Se ei ollut ikävin mahdollinen lopputulos hänen elämälleen mutta ei hän sitä myöskään erityisesti odottanut.  
  
Kun ovi narahti, hän oli jo vaipunut jonkinlaiseen puolittaiseen uneen ja kuvitteli olevansa taas Virginiassa, jossain niistä ensimmäisistä taisteluista, joissa kukaan ei ollut tiennyt mitä teki ja kaikki olivat ampuneet kaikkia koska hiekkaa ja mutaa oli ollut niin paljon ettei väreistä ollut saanut selvää.  
  
”Erinomainen laukaus”, Sherlock sanoi ja painoi oven kiinni jäljessään. ”Olen pahoillani että tulen näin myöhään. Lestrade halusi jutella.”  
  
John otti hitaasti kätensä revolverilta. Tätä miestä hän ei ampuisi, ei vaikka Sherlock seuraavana pyytäisi häntä ystävällisesti nousemaan ja kävelemään kädet ylhäällä suoraan sheriffin selliin.  
  
”En kertonut hänelle.”  
  
”Miksi?” Johnin korvissa kohisi kummallisesti. Sherlock sytytti öljylampun ja asetti sen kirjoituspöydälle, ja John katsoi pakattuja satulalaukkujaan ja sitten Sherlockin selkää.  
  
”Niin hyvä laukaus.” Sherlock pysähtyi ikkunan eteen ja ryhtyi avaamaan paitansa nappeja. ”Olisi ollut sääli jos sen ampuja olisi hirtetty.”  
  
”Mitä hän teki?” John kysyi. Hänen äänensä ei kuulostanut aivan vakaalta ja hän tajusi puristavansa omia polviaan. Ehkä hän oli yllättynyt siitä, ettei Sherlock ollut luovuttanut häntä sheriffille, tai siitä että hän oli vielä täällä, tässä kaupungissa, tässä paikassa, tai siitä miten Sherlockin olkapäät jännittyivät kun mies pujotti kätensä pois hihoista, tai siitä miten lapaluu kuulsi vaalean ihon alta ja jänteet liikahtelivat. ”Miten hän tappoi heidät?”  
  
”Kaksi revolveria”, Sherlock sanoi, ”yksi luoti. Hän laittoi luodin toiseen ja antoi uhrin sitten valita aseensa. Heidän piti ampua samaan aikaan. Hän ei ikinä hävinnyt.”  
  
”Sinä olisit ampunut”, John sanoi ja tajusi nousseensa seisomaan. ”Yritit voittaa hänet. Olisit ampunut jotta olisit saanut tietää, olitko fiksumpi.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Sherlock sanoi mutta ei katsonut häneen.  
  
John astui askeleen eteenpäin, mutta huone oli pieni ja hän seisoi jo niin lähellä Sherlockia että haistoi nahan ja hevosen miehen iholta, ja ehkä myös hien, ja näki öljylampun oranssissa valossa miten mies puri hampaitaan yhteen ja sitten raotti huuliaan aivan vähän. Sherlock asetti paitansa kirjoituspöydän päälle ja taitteli sen huolellisesti, ja John painoi kämmenensä Sherlockin kyljelle. Sherlock hätkähti mutta ei astunut kauemmas.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?”  
  
”Oletko itse?” Sherlock kysyi matalalla äänellä, josta ei kuullut lainkaan että John painoi sormiaan hieman lujemmin miehen kylkiluita vasten. ”Tapoit juuri miehen.”  
  
John painoi hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen. Sherlock hengitti sisään ja ulos ja miehen kylki liikkui Johnin käden alla, ja John mietti että koskaan hän ei ollut nähnyt ketään jolla olisi ollut tuollainen iho. Hän liikutti sormiaan hitaasti alemmas ja sitten taas ylemmäs ja Sherlockin iho tuntui aivan sileältä, ei arpia, ei hiekkaa, ei likaa, aivan niin kuin mies ei olisi koskaan tehnyt töitä auringossa ilman paitaa ja ottaisi kylvyn kahdesti viikossa. John painoi sormenpäitään kahden alimman kylkiluun väliin niin lujaa kuin uskalsi ja sitten tajusi mitä oli tekemässä kun Sherlock veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja olisi kiskaissut kätensä pois, elleivät Sherlockin sormet olisi puristuneet hänen ranteensa ympärille ja pidelleet sitä paikallaan, ”olen pahoillani”, hän kuitenkin jatkoi melkein vanhasta muistista, ”olen –”  
  
”Ole vaiti”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Meidän pitää lukita ovi.”  
  
He lukitsivat oven. John painoi selkänsä sitä vasten ja sormensa omien housujensa vyötärönauhan alle ja katsoi, miten Sherlock käveli huoneen toiselle laidalle ja pysähtyi ikkunan eteen. Hän oli ollut sodassa, hän kyllä tiesi miten miesten kanssa oltiin. Hän seisoi paikallaan ja tunsi miten hengitys tarttui kurkkuun eikä ymmärtänyt, koska se oli kuulostanut niin yksinkertaiselta viereisestä teltasta kuunnellessa. Hän oli kuunnellut hikistä ihoa joka natisi ja liukui sormien välistä ja polvia joita työnnettiin hiekkaan ja murahduksia joita yritettiin niellä, ja hän oli kuvitellut loput, ja joskus hän oli sattumalta nähnytkin. Mutta hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut tehdä sitä itse. Hänelle oli riittänyt että hänellä oli aseensa ja ettei hän tiennyt kauanko enää eläisi, mutta nyt hän oli edelleen elossa eikä edes kovin harmissaan siitä, ja öljylamppu värisi Sherlock Holmesin käsittämättömän puhtaalla ja vaalealla iholla ja mies kumartui nostamaan riisumansa housut lattialta ja taittelemaan ne, ja John katsoi miehen takapuolta ja reisiä ja sitten jalkoja kun tämä otti sukkansa pois.  
  
Hetken päästä hän ajatteli, että kaiken sen jälkeen mitä hän oli nähnyt ja tehnyt hän oli yllättävän kömpelö tällaisessa. Lattia narisi kun hän yritti liikkua äänettömästi. Hän käveli Sherlockin luo ja painoi kätensä miehen jalkojen väliin ja Sherlock kiskoi hänen kätensä pois ja laittoi sen hiuksiinsa, ja John oli melko varma ettei sen näin kuulunut mennä. Ei hänen kuulunut työntää kaikkia sormiaan miehen hiuksiin jotka tuntuivat melkein puhtailta eikä hänen kuulunut pysähtyä painamaan nenäänsä miehen kaulalle. Ei hänen kuulunut haluta nuolla tämän miehen korvaa, joka maistui hiekalta ja suolalta, eikä hän uskonut että miehet teltassa hänen vieressään vuonna 1863 olivat _suudelleet_ , mutta tietysti hän oli saattanut tulkita ne äänet väärin. Hän suuteli Sherlockia ja puristi sormensa miehen olkapäihin ja antoi kävelyttää itsensä sängylle, ja kun sen reuna osui hänen polviaan vasten hän pudottautui istumaan eikä edes yrittänyt nousta enää. Hän antoi painaa selkänsä seinään joka huojui vähän ja hän avasi polvensa kun varmasti ainakin kämmenenmitan verran häntä pitempi mies istuutui kantapäilleen niiden väliin, ja hän tuijotti kun tuo mies sylki omaan käteensä ja asetti sen sitten hänen jalkojensa väliin.  
  
Joskus taistelussa hän oli ajatellut että tunsi vihdoin elävänsä, ja että kohta hän kuolisi. Nyt hän puristi sormensa kiinni sängyn päätyyn eikä ajatellut mitään. Hän oli yrittänyt kääntyä ympäri, selin niin kuin se tehtiin, mutta Sherlock oli tarttunut häntä lantiolta ja kääntänyt hänet takaisin, ja sitten hän oli katsonut luultavasti suu auki miten mies oli pidellyt kiinni hänestä ja sitten liukunut lähemmäksi ja lähemmäksi kunnes se ei enää ollut mahdollista. Hän oli ajatellut sitä miten aurinko oli laskenut Sherlockin yli hieman aiemmin samana iltana ja värjännyt kaiken punaiseksi, mutta sitten Sherlock oli liikahtanut ja se oli sattunut ja hän oli purrut itseään huuleen ja sitten Sherlock oli liikahtanut taas, ja tässä hän nyt oli, kapteeni John Watson, kaksi vuotta sodan loppumisen jälkeen, avaamassa kämmeniään seinää vasten jotta ei osuisi päällään siihen, ja sänky kuulosti siltä että hajoaisi kohta heidän altaan ja ikkunasta tuleva ilma tuoksui kylmältä erämaalta ja Sherlockin kädet tuntuivat lämpimiltä kaikkialla paitsi siellä minne toinen niistä nyt asettui, ja John hengitti niin syvään kuin pystyi ja sitten lakkasi miettimästä sitä. Sherlock tuijotti häntä koko ajan ja hän tuijotti puolittain sulkeutuvien silmien välistä takaisin, ja sänky narisi, ja ilma tuoksui vapaudelta, eikä hän ollut muistanut että käsi hänen ympärillään voisi tuntua tältä, ja sitten Sherlock työnsi hänet sängynpäätyä vasten niin kovaa että hän melkein huusi ääneen.  
  
”Sinä huusit ääneen”, Sherlock sanoi hänelle hetken päästä kun heidän hengityksensä alkoivat tasaantua.  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Sherlock pyyhki sotkua pois hänen vatsaltaan jollain mikä ilmeisesti oli hänen oma paitansa, ja lakana hänen allaan tuntui tahmealta, mutta hän oli ollut sodassa, ei hän välittänyt sellaisesta. Suola ja erämaa sekoittuivat toisiinsa ja hän hengitti syvään ja mietti sydäntä joka hakkasi rintalastan alla ja vaikutti elävän, ja hän muisti että oli kenties joskus ollut etsimässä jotain. Sherlock irvisti ja heitti hänen paitansa syrjään, tarttui pitkillä lämpimillä sormillaan hänen polviinsa ja painoi ne melkein hellävaraisesti yhteen, ja hän antoi asetella itsensä sängylle ja hengitti sitten syvään kun Sherlock painoi rintansa hänen kylkeään vasten ja päänsä hänen ehjälle olkapäälleen. Hänen nenänsä oli Sherlockin hiuksissa.  
  
”Wyoming”, Sherlock sanoi, ”olen ajatellut ratsastaa sinne. Siellä on kuulemma hankaluuksia, murhia, sellaista.”  
  
John ajatteli sitä miten hän itse jäisi tähän kaupunkiin, ehkä muutamaksi yöksi tai ehkä hän ratsastaisi pois jo huomenna, ehkä hän satuloisi hevosensa heti kun Sherlock olisi lähtenyt. Ja sitten hän menisi erämaan poikki sinne minne ei ollut menossa ja yrittäisi löytää vaikeuksia jotka eivät olisi aivan hengenvaarallisia mutta kuitenkin melko lähelle. Ehkä jossain vaiheessa löytyisi uusi silmukka johon hän voisi työntää kaulansa. Hän toivoi ettei tamma ollut vielä aivan kyllästynyt häneen, sillä hän oli kiintynyt siihen ja olisi ollut sääli menettää ainoa ystävänsä.  
  
”Tule mukaan”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Sinusta voisi olla hyötyä.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Autiomaa oli hiljaa. Kapteeni John Watson satuloi hevosensa, nosti jalkansa jalustimeen ja irvisti, ja Sherlock Holmes kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja nauroi olkansa yli. Jokin oli alkanut eikä hän tiennyt vielä mikä se oli, mutta hänestä tuntui että se saattaisi olla vaarallista. Hän tarkisti että revolveri oli paikallaan, ja sitten hän käänsi hevosensa ja ratsasti Sherlockin jäljessä ulos kaupungista, ja heidän edessään tuuli nosti tomua ilmaan ja aurinko värjäsi sen punaiseksi, ja heidän takanaan kaupunki muuttui pienemmäksi kunnes katosi hiekkaan.


End file.
